


You're Not So Bad Afterall

by xTylar_Writes_Thingsx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manipulation, Not shipping - Freeform, Tommy and Techno talk about tramua, idk what else to put, tommys exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTylar_Writes_Thingsx/pseuds/xTylar_Writes_Thingsx
Summary: After Tommy and Technoblade team up, they start to realise that they had to give the other a chance. Maybe, they weren't lost as long as they had each other. Maybe they were thinking about each other in the wrong way.AKA: Tommy and Technoblade's bonding experience while they were teamed up.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1033





	You're Not So Bad Afterall

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clarify for the fifteenth time that this is NOT a ship!!! This is a brotherly bonding moment compilation!!!

CLARIFYING ONCE AGAIN THAT THIS IS NOT A SHIP FIC IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!!!!!!!!

“I just really don't understand why we have to come all this way!”, Tommy whined, dragging his feet against the ground as the sweltering heat of flames throbbed down on his skin. Technoblade rolled his eyes, clutching his dress shirt and prying it from his body which was slick with sweat.

“I don't comprehend why you are complaining. We are here to collect ancient debris to make you netherite armour. I don't have to do this.” Tommy groaned, wiping his face with his dirt-covered hands. 

Techno paused, holding an arm out to stop Tommy from going any further. Ahead of them was the cave that he had made a while ago, he believed it was the netherite goldmine (If netherite was of equal value to gold). Techno sighed, knowing full well that the younger was going to protest more. He turned around pulling two glowing pickaxes out of his satchel, handing one of them to the boy.

“Here, you're going to need this,” The pig hybrid drawled. Tommy hesitantly took the pickaxe from him. Techno sighed again. “No, this is not a pity-axe.” Tommys face contorted into one of clear irritation.

“Why can't we just use beds to explode through the place? It would be so awesome Big T!” 

“Aristotle once said: ‘Quality is not an act, it is a habit.” Tommy moaned hitting his hand against his forehead.

“There you go with your Greek quotes again! Do you not understand that NO ONE gets them?” Techno hit his pickaxe against the netherrack wall hard, making Tommy flinch. 

“Tommy, you have to look underneath the underneath. While I could give you beds to make this process go faster, what good would treating you like any other person on this server do?” Techno turned back to the wall, pulling his pickaxe out of it while Tommy pondered the question for a moment.

“So, what you're basically saying,” Tommy continued hesitantly. “Is you don't want to treat me like other people on the server?” Techno muttered out a dejected yes. Tommy tapped his finger on his chin. 

“If you treated me like everyone else on this server, I would be just like them yeah? If you created a challenge, it would help me train faster and stronger!” Tommy finally said. Techno raised an eyebrow. That wasn't exactly what he was going for, but he guesses it works. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

While he was treating Tommy differently he wasn't doing it in favour of physical strength. He was trying to get Tommy to realise that if he treated Tommy like everyone else, he would end up as manipulative as they were. People need a challenge to learn from their mistakes. Those who have not committed a mistake need a challenge to learn to never make that mistake. 

If quality is was an act, there would be diversity in the quality of your works. Some would be extraordinary while some mediocre. If quality was a habit, Tommy would learn through hard work that he should put as much effort into one thing as another. 

But either way, Tommy still got the general essence of what he was trying to explain. He was cut out of his stupor by the sound of metal hitting onto stone. Tommy let a gigantic grin slide across his face, his braces illuminated orange from the hue of the crimson biome.

“C’mon big man, I thought we were supposed to be working here!” It was impressive how hard the kid worked once he put his mind to something. Techno had always noticed that the boy would only put effort into what he was interested in, which he was trying to change. But he couldn't deny that once his mind was set on something, he would succeed with flying colours.

By the time they had found enough netherite for the two of them, they were sweating and panting bucket loads; Techno propped up against the hot stone wall and Tommy on the floor with crossed legs. 

“Oi dickhead,” Tommy snickered. Techno looked through the hazed blur of the heat to look him. Tommy lifted his head, a fiery passion in his eyes. 

“We did it.” Techno looked at the wall behind the younger, unable to look that zealous boy in his eyes. It didn't matter anyway, the boy's eyes darted back and forth between the lava. 

\--

“Hey Tommy, can you come do me a favour?” Techno asked, turning his head behind him to call out to Tommy while his eyes never left the goods on the fire. 

Techno heard a faint “What?” from the background as he returned to poking at the embers. He hummed in approval, taking a wooden plate and spoon from beside him and scooping from the pot, placing the meal down on it with a plop. Tommy opened the door behind him.

“What did you nee- what's that smell?” Tommy said, sniffing at the air. Techno gestured for him to come closer. 

“Its a mix of Greek chicken and potatoes. I added sun-soaked garlic which mind you is very hard to come by seeing as we live in a barren snow biome and lemon flavours.” Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Oh great, Greeks and Potatoes in one! Must be your favourite.” Techno huffed.

“Hey, I came here to ask you to taste it not to criticise my choice of recepies.” Tommy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“But… you called me here to taste your food. In other words… to criticise it.” Techno sighed. 

“Do you want it or not?” 

“Why am I the first one to taste it? Who knows, it could be poison,” Tommy said humming in thought. Techno growled, shoving the plate into the youngers hands. 

“And people have to audacity to ask why I hate children!” 

“Oi! I'm not a child!” Techno ignored the blond, instead grabbing his own plate and pilling food onto it to distract him from doing something detrimental to said child's health. 

Techno heard the clinking of a spoon against wood. He brought his own spoon to his mouth, savouring the taste as the golden potatoes practically melted. He signed happily, going in for another bite. This pattern continued for a while in silence, before the older man set his plate down, staring intently at Tommys who had just eaten his last bite. Tommy gulped down a mouthful, eyes darting to the side. 

“Well…?” Techno asked. 

“Well what?”

“How was it?”

“How was wha- oh the food. Right. It was actually… pretty good.” Techno let a small smile grace his features. 

“Greeks and potatoes are not as bad as you thought then?” Tommy scoffed, pushing his empty bowl into Technos hands. 

“No, they most definitely are. However, it was better than I expected.” They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, before Tommy tried to strike up a conversation again. 

“So, I didn't know the big man could cook?” 

Techno tsked. 

“You phrased that in an odd question-like tone. What, am I not allowed to have a hobby?” Tommy shook his head frantically.

“No- no, it's not like that. It's just- I mean… your Techno. ‘Blood for the Blood God’.” 

“And what about it?”

“I just didn't expect you to be so… tender.” 

“Tommy I am warning you, you're digging yourself a grave right now.”

“You know, wither skeleton head guy, bitch boy of Minecraft Mondays? Cooking is your hobby?”

“And you've just fallen into the pit. Get out.” Tommy quickly stood up, practically running out of the room as Technos hate-filled glare followed him out.

\--

The sounds of a pen scratching violently against paper bounced the walls as Techno climbed down the ladder leading to Tommy’s room. The boy looked frustrated, furiously writing in what seemed to be a poorly woven book. 

“Please do not tell me you are writing ‘How to Sex 3’.” Technos unique voice although quietly said startled Tommy, making his pen fly out of his hands. Tommy scoffed as he got up to collect said pen, glaring at Technoblade. 

“In fact, it is NOT How to Sex 3, but you scared the shit out of me like I did something incriminating so it might as well be. Wow, that rhymed.” Tommy sat back down on his bed, opening his book (book? Could it be considered a book?) back up and attempted to continue writing however his pen was being a nuisance to him. 

“So if you're not writing How to Sex 3, then what are you writing?” 

“I'm continuing a novel I started in exile,” he said, not raising his eyes from the paper.

“What is it about?” Tommy finally stopped fighting with his pen, instead placing it in between the pages and resting his head on his hand. 

“It's a long story, but the watered-down version of it is that a boy and his friends are fighting against a higher power and there seems to be no hope left. The boy has to come with the terms that his best friend is just using him for his power, but he doesn't know what to do, spiralling into insanity.”

“I never took you as a writer.” Tommy shook his head.

“I’m not really, I just feel like its some sort of outlet for me… I guess. I've been writing it since even before the whole disk-stolen-by-green-bitch-revolution-shit fiasco.” Techno nodded, before turning his head to the side.

“Can I take a look at it?” Tommy's head popped up to look at him. 

“I mean, yeah. Sure, I guess.” Tommy flips to a different page and hands the book to Techno, the older man grasping it as he turned it towards him. 

While Techno didn't expect in the slightest for Tommy to be an author, he didn't even dream of Tommy writing these type of books. He expected something much more of how the main character would be the courageous and brave hero, fighting evil with friends and saving women all around the world. Some bullshit like that. 

He never expected a thriller, phycological horror novel. The way Tommy wrote was awkward and put you in an uncomfortable position, but Techno guesses that was perfect for this type of genre. His grammar was absolutely horrendous, but his vocabulary was vast and large. He focused more on describing things than he did dialogue, leaving suspense and brute fear. It felt like the scratchy black ink was fading into crimson blood, leaving a shiver in his spine. It felt all too real. 

‘He kenned what the man was doing. It was textbook phsycholigy of a manipulateve and abusive relationship. Exhibiting him benevolience then tearing him asunnder. To get him to crawl back to the man like an animal. He kenned this was all a ployy for the man to get something, but what could he do? He was the only one who authienticially cared for him.’ 

It felt all too real to just be writing. Like this happened. He handed the book back to Tommy, feeling drained. 

“So, how was it?” 

Techno coughed to the side, pulling at the collar of his shirt feeling like he couldn't breathe. “It was… good. Your vocabulary is great, and I like the connotations and language you used. I presume this is set in older times due to you using the term ‘ken’?” 

Tommy nodded his head. “Midevil times have always been interesting to me.” The silence was suffocating, he just spit out the first thing that came to mind.

“Your grammar and handwriting are terrible, however. I could barely even read it.” Techno didn't mean to say that, nonetheless it did break the silence. Unsurprisingly, Tommy started to demur loudly, breaking any tension immediately.

“Yes I understand that my grammar may not be the best, but I can't do anything about my handwriting! I have to grind half my lifespan down onto the paper just to write a single letter you bitch!” Techno did recall the scratching and ticked off expression that Tommy was wearing when he entered the room. 

“But,” Tommy suddenly said quietly, his emotions changing light a lightswitch so fast Techno got whiplash. 

“Did you like it?” Techno paused rubbing at his neck from his pulled muscle to look at Tommy. 

He did have to admit that the writing was genuinely phenomenal, and drew him in unexpectedly. Tommy had a somewhat vulnerable look on his face, very different from his usual confident facade. Of course, Techno always knew from the very beginning that Tommy wasn't as confident in himself as he seemed. He wore some sort of superiority complex mask to hide something, which was one of the reasons why Techno agreed to come help in the Pogtopian Vs Manberg war. 

The boy intrigued him, and in a way reminded him of his younger self. He also acted in order to hide his weaknesses so he shared that commonality with the blond. If Tommy was going to drop his front, it would only be rude not to let a little of him slip as well. 

Technoblade smiled. Honestly smiled. Not a smirk or a small grin. An actual smile. It wasn't much of one, coming from Technoblade, but it was still extraordinary. The corners of his mouth tilted slightly upwards and a little bit of warmth added to his eyes sent Tommy almost reeling backwards.

“I thought it was great.” The man said, leaving the room shortly afterwards. Tommy unconsciously engraved the picture of his smile into his head. He wanted to see that smile again.

\-- 

Tommy was woken from his hyper fixation on his book by the faint calling of Technoblade. He snapped his book shut, placing in on his bed as he climbed the poorly built ladders of his room up to the third floor of the pig hybrid’s house. 

He opened the creaky wooden door to the room and was met with the scene of Technoblade taking things out of chests.

“Ah, you heard me. Good afternoon Tommy,” the man said.

Tommy mumbled out a quick ‘Af’noon’ before rubbing his eyes sleepily as he yawned. Techno turned away from the chests to look at the blond.

“Are you tired?” He asked. Tommy shook his head. 

“No, it’s just that weird relaxed feeling I get whenever I stop writing, y’know?” Techno shrugged, waving his hand in a gesture for Tommy to come closer. He complied, now being closer to Techno he could see what he was pulling out. 

“Fresh ginger, jalapeno, cumin, garlic?” Tommy read the spices out loud. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to help me make dinner.” The man suggested, continuing to pull out ingredients. Tommy stopped short, confused and a bit shocked.

“You want me… Tommyinnit… to help make you dinner?” Techno nodded his head in affirmation. Tommy moved to open one of the chests to look inside it. 

“What are you making?” 

“Potato Soup” 

“Why am I not surprised…” Techno shoved a few potatoes into Tommy's arms. 

“Despite what you think, this recipe is pretty difficult. We need to make sure that the potatoes are crisp and not soggy. The peppers have to be dried a certain way to make sure that the soup isn't too watery and has a thicker density. Peel those potatoes for me.” 

The man turned to put a pot on the fireplace, crouching on his knees and filling it with the thick broth Tommy had seen him make earlier. He followed suit and sat down on the floor. Tommy pulled the pocket knife he got from Wilbur a few years ago from out of his back pocket, bringing the knife down onto it.

“Hey!” Techno practically shrieked, grabbing Tommy's wrist before he could make a dent in the precious potatoes. 

“Whoah big man! I think that's the most emotion I've ever heard from you before!” 

“You can't peel potatoes with that grimy dagger,” he said neglecting what Tommy had said. He stood from where he was squatting and walked over to where he kept his collection of knives. 

“Here, catch,” Techno said dangerously tossing one to Tommy. If Tommy didn't know any better, he would think he was trying to kill him! Scratch that, he probably was trying to kill him.

Tommy luckily caught it in his dominant hand, bringing it down to eye level. 

“This knife makes it easier to skin potatoes than it is using a pocket knife,” Techno explained. Tommy turned it over a few times, trying to figure out how it worked.

“What are you doing?” Techno asked after a while of the repetitiveness. 

“Trying to figure out how this damn thing works,” Tommy gritted out frustrated. Techno sighed, moving closer to Tommy. 

“Here, I’ll show you.” Techno guided Tommy to push the knife down to remove the skin in gentle strokes as to not remove the golden part. Tommy eventually got the hang of it and was able to do it himself. 

“Hey big man, this is easy! Are you sure cooking is really that difficult?” Tommy teased. 

“Watch yourself. Potatoes aren't the only skin that knife can peel.” 

“Okay nevermind this is hard I don't know how you do this.”

They continued to sit in comfortable silence as they worked, the only noise heard was the crackling of fire embers, the occasional plop of herbs whenever Techno added them to the pot and the rhythmic scraping of potatoes. When they were sat here just cooking, Tommy takes notice of how calm and peaceful Techno looks. Maybe he wasn't lying when he said he was a changed man. That, or perhaps he has always been like this. Techno said all those days ago in the nether, “you have to look underneath the underneath”. For Technoblade, maybe no one bothered to. 

Turns out, maybe potatoes didn't taste as bad as Tommy originally thought.

\--

“Tommy, what is your favourite book?” Techno asked suddenly. Tommy paused from slicing avocados.

It had become a sort of a routine for the two of them to always make dinner together, like some sort of therapy where they didn't have to put up their fronts.

Techno continued to mix the lime-cashew-cilantro dressing (Tommy called it a potion once, and he left the room with a swelling headache and the lesson never to say this again) in a bowl. Tommy took a moment to think, sliding the avocados into the serving bowl along with black beans. 

“Hmm, I would say that ‘The Hobbit’ is my favourite book,” Tommy said as he grabbed a potato from the cabinet. They were making a roasted sweet potato salad minus the sweet potato because Techno considered them ‘yams’ and not ‘potatoes’. According to Technoblade, yams were a disgrace and a kill on sight vegetation. Techno scoffed.

“‘The Hobbit’? Your such a fantasy nerd.” Tommy let out an offended sound as he sliced into the potatoes. 

“Says you! You literally wear clothes that look like they are out of a fantasy novel! Also, don't you read all those Greek Mythology books? Isn't that fantasy?” Techno shook his head. 

“Its more history. Greeks believed that these gods were all real, and its fascinating to see how they worked around all the cultural disputes.” Tommy put his knife down, putting the rest of the potatoes in the serving bowl as Techno came to pour the sauce on top.

“So, you like ‘Percy Jackson’ then?” Techno almost dropped the dressing as he stumbled upon his words and his limbs. 

“You did not just say that! Percy Jackson is as crap as yams!” 

“Should I put 'Percy Jackson' on the kill on sight list now?” 

Techno sighed, steading his arm as he poured the dressing on top of the vegetables. 

“'Percy Jackson' is a FICTIONAL work of writing that inaccurately describes Greek Mythology.” Techno watched Tommy out of the corner of his eye as Tommy mixed all the ingredients. 

“So 'Magnus Chase' is off limits as well?”

“Most definitely. Who makes a comedy out of someones religious beliefs?” Tommy scoffed, putting the spoon down. 

“You’d be surprised.” 

\--

As cliche as it was, it was literally a dark and stormy night. Techno watched outside of his window as the blizzard just kept on raging on. The temperature had to be below 5 degrees, he couldn't even see 10 feet outside without it all being coated white. The snow wasn't even the worst part, the wind was just terrifying. Techno already had problems sleeping as it was, how was he supposed to sleep in this kind of weather? 

Speaking of sleeping, he wondered how Tommy was doing with this whole blizzard situation. Tommy had not come out of his room since the tempest started, seeing the first flurry of snow he had burrowed back into his raccoon hole. Techno fought with himself a little. Why should he care if the brat was afraid of the snow? He was so tired and VERY cold but he couldn't sleep anyway. 

He huffed before deciding to go down to check on Tommy. What he was met with wasn't exactly what he pictured. Tommy was shivering frantically, muttering things in his sleep. Techno approached him to get an even closer look at the state he was in. 

He was a little red in the face, and a bead of sweat ran down his face. Even though he looked overheated he was shivering and thrashing around from what Techno presumed to be a nightmare. To make sure that the kid wasn't sick, Techno reached a hand up to the boy's forehead to feel it. He was relieved when he felt that it was just warm and that he was not burning up. 

Tommy seemed to have calmed a bit down when he pressed his hand to his forehead. Tommy's cheeks were flushed red, so Techno reached down to touch them as well. Tommy surprisingly nuzzled his head into his hand, and Techno realised he was practically cupping Tommy's cheek. He felt extremely awkward and pulled his hand back. Tommy frowned in his sleep, head searching for the warmth Techno radiated again. 

Tommy looked so peaceful and happy when he had his hand, so he placed it back on the blonds cheek. He knew he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon what with the way Tommy looked the calmest he had ever been before, so the pig hybrid sat down on the small bed next to him.

He felt another rush of sleepiness course through his veins, and for once it seemed like he could sleep for once. Tommy was very warm, almost like a heated lamp. Unwittingly, he slid under the covers of Tommy's bed. It wasn't that warm at first because of the distance Techno tried to put between the two, but when Tommy shifted his head against his arm, it didn't matter anymore. 

All of Technos guilty and awkward feelings about climbing into Tommy's bed without permission disappeared as Tommy's hot body greatly contrasted to his own. His skin was on fire due to cold skin meeting hot skin. Eventually, Techno warmed up and a comfortable temperature set under the covers. 

For once in a long time, Techno slowly slid his eyes shut as he pulled Tommy even closer.

\--

Tommy chuckled as he sat in what he called the ‘man cave’ of Techno’s (and grudgingly now known as also Tommys) house. They were both reading books; Tommy reading ‘Le Morte D'Arthur’ and Techno reading some sort of nonfiction analysis of how the Grecian government lead to the Greek’s downfall.

Techno looked up from his book with an eyebrow raised. 

“Y’know, for the first time in a long time, I didn't have a nightmare last night.” Techno hummed. 

“I wonder why that could be…” He picked up his book again and resumed reading. Tommy attempted to do the same, but after a few minutes realised he couldn't without getting some words off his chest. 

“Its because you slept next to me last night, right?” Techno was startled and almost dropped his book. Technos mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, face contorting in various emotions. Tommy snickered yet again, it wasn't every day that the ‘Blood God’ would break. 

“Listen, I'm not penalising you,” Tommy said grinning. Technos eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“I wanted to thank you.” Obviously, that was not what Techno was expecting, judging by the way he had to clear his throat 7 different times before he was able to cough out a coherent sentence. 

“Thank me for what?” 

“Stopping the nightmares.” Techno locked gazes with Tommy. He obviously didn't want to dwell on the reason why he was in his bed, so he addressed the other elephant in the room. 

“What are your nightmares about?” He asked tentatively. Tommy turned his head to the side to look out of the window to the snow. For a moment Techno had thought he had fucked up before Tommy answered. 

“They are mostly repetitive. Usually, it is the same 2 nightmares alternating every night. One is of everything that's happened. Of L’Manberg, of Dream and Wilbur, of-” Tommy cut short, glancing to Techno and back to the window. 

“They mostly focus around Wilbur and buttons though. So technically it's not really a nightmare but a compilation of memories. The other nightmare I have is whenever it snows. I know its such a pussy fear, but I think I have a phobia of the cold.” Tommy scratched his head.

“Basically in this dream, it relates back to when I was in Logstedshire. Dream would always take my things and throw them into a pit and explode them, so I never had things to keep me warm. During the nights it would get extremely cold, and I dreamed of how I would almost die of frostbite. Then, I would travel to the nether for warmth, but just being there wasn't enough. I had to get closer to the lava. So in my dreams, I would jump in.” Techno’s breath hitched. That's why in the nether he would constantly look at the lava. 

“I think-” Tommy continued. “I think that it wasn't just a dream. I think that it was a warning.” 

“A warning?” Techno questioned. Tommy nodded his head. 

“A warning that if I stayed in Logstedshire, that might have been my future.” Techno looked down. 

“I still see him sometimes,” Tommy continued. “Wilburs ghost, I mean. I know he’s not there, but I just feel his presence sometimes. I sometimes see him as well. I know, I'm fucking insane. I think I'm going mad, Techno.” The older man looked to Tommy. 

“I can't sleep.” Tommy tilted his head in confusion.

“I could never sleep even as a child, before all of this. Even in the Antarctic Empire I had formed back in SMPEarth. It was always so cold. So cold and loud. That carries on even today. Even if I'm not in a cold environment, I cannot sleep. I prefer to live in a cold biome because it gives me the excuse that it's not my fault that I can't sleep. It's the wind and cold and noise that makes it impossible.” Tommy smiled a sad smile. 

“Maybe we are both going insane Techno.” That night, neither of them had nightmares troubles sleeping as they held each other close. 

\-- 

“Hey Techno,” Tommy asked hesitantly. Tommy and Techno had learned the general boundaries of each other; the ones you could cross and the ones you couldn't. Tommy believes that he may be crossing the line of ‘Oh fuck he's running at me with a knife’ line. Techno hummed in acknowledgement. 

“How did you get that scar?” Technos eyes widened a centimetre, handing trailing up his body to lightly trace the line across his neck.

“I'm sorry I asked, genuinely I'm really-” 

“You gave it to me.” Tommy scrunched his eyebrows together.

“What?” 

Techno let out a large breath through his nose, closing his eyes. 

“You might not remember it, as you were in such an anger that you didn't know what you were doing. Back when I had executed Tubbo on Schlatts command, you had became extremely angry and ender pearled your way down in front of me.” He opened his eyes to see Tommy's reaction. Tommy still looked as confused as before, so he proceeded. 

“You sliced my throat with your dagger, but obviously I did not lose one of my lives. I had a healing potion on me.” Tommy had a mortified expression playing on his face. 

“I don't remember that day at all really, only the beginning. After you executed Tubbo, it's just a blur up until when Fundy came back to our side, well what used to be our side, and the… the pit.” Tommy said as Techno frowned. 

“Techno, I had no idea. I'm really sor-” 

“Don't go apologizing yet, Tommy. You seem to forget that you have more scars from me than I do from you. Right after you sliced my neck, I shot your right sholder with my crossbow.” Tommy's hand flew up to touch the dark mark.

“In the pit, I scratched your waist with my nails. In the Manberg war, I sent Withers out and blew up the already totalled Lmanberg. You probably have scars from that, more than I received.” Tommy grimaced.

“But, I've put that all behind us.” 

“The same goes for me,” Technoblade answered. 

“Now, because you asked me, I would like to ask you one as well.” 

“One of what?” 

“Tommy, where did you get that scar?” Tommy's breath caught as Technos pointer finger sent a direct gaze to his arm. 

“I didn't want to bother you about it before, but nows the perfect time, I guess.” Tommy looked down to the jagged cuts that rested on his arm. Tommy's breath picked up. 

“I don't mean to pry, but, you didn't do that to yourself, did you?” Techno asked. Tommy shook his head. 

“No, no of course not. And, well- it’s technically more than one scar.” Tommy flipped it around to face Techno so he could see them. 

“Back in Pogtopia when Wilbur became kind of insane, he went into fits of anger. One time, he took it out on me.” Now that Techno could clearly see his arm, it wasn't just cuts but words.

“He wrote ‘President’ on my arm so that I would never forget that I would never become president. It makes sense now why he made Tubbo the chairman. His last wish was to take away the one thing that mattered the most to me.” Tommy pulled his arm away from Technos gaze. 

“Its quite humorous really, how most of our scars come from trying to protect something. The something we were trying to protect then used and manipulated us, casting us away and banishing us once they were done using us.” Tommy let his head drop down.

“Hey listen, that's why we have to stick together, Tommy.” Techno approached Tommy, placing both his hands on the smaller's shoulders in reassurance. Tommy smiled a little.

\--

It most definitely wasn't as grand as the DreamSMP Christmas tree, but it was still humble. Ranboo had informed the two of them that Tubbo was holding a festival in Lmanberg as a ploy to kill Dream on Christmas Day. 

Techno had gone out on a spying mission for a few hours to observe what was going on with the promise to Tommy that he would not blow anything up. As he expected, the festival plan failed to kill Dream and wound up making matters worse; now Dream was full-blown hostile to the country. 

What Techno hadn't expected was that he would come back to his home to see a Christmas tree and some decorations strung up. He was a little pissed, as Tommy had chosen a pine tree out of all things to be their Christmas tree, but he was still warmed at the thought Tommy would do this that he didn't really care. Tommy came into the room, singing a joyful tune until he noticed Techno standing in the doorway. Tommy smiled wide.

“Merry Christmas, Techno!” Techno came inside the room this time to look, and a fresh wave of cinnamon hit his nose. 

“You did all of this?” He questioned. Tommy nodded his head, pulling at his arm to bring him to the kitchen. Techno would normally get mad at the boy as he was still covered in snow, but this was a special occasion.

“Ta-da! Chef Big T is the new Gordan fucking Ramsay!” What met Technos eyes certainly surprised him. That wasn't cinnamon he smelt, it was peanut butter. He was still surprised that he had mixed the two up. 

“What is it?” Techno asked, looking at the little white rolls with swirls in them.

“Youll be happy about this one- it’s potato candy!” Technos ears poked up in interest. 

“Potato… candy?” Tommy nodded. 

“Yeah apparently if you roll dough made of mashed potatoes, powdered sugar, butter, and vanilla extract into peanut butter, it makes this cool desert thing! Am I awesome or what?” Techno smiled, and at that moment he, in a way, lost control of his body. 

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around the blond. The youngers fiery enthusiasm was cut short as he realised that Technoblade was hugging him. 

He slowly lifted his arms to encircle around the older as well. Tommy could care less that the snow on Techno’s body was slowly melting off of him and seeping into his clothes.

“Thank you,” he heard a muffled voice say from his shoulder. In response, Tommy buried his head into Technoblade’s chest. After really getting to know each other, they both came to a realization. 

Maybe, they had to give the other a chance. 

Maybe, they weren't lost as long as they had each other. 

‘Maybe’, they both thought. ‘Your not so bad after all.’

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clarify for the fifteenth time that this is NOT a ship!!! This is a brotherly bonding moment compilation!!!


End file.
